Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, and non-mobile computing devices. A non-volatile memory device (e.g., a flash memory device) allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory device is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery). Non-volatile memory devices typically include two-dimensional arrays of non-volatile memory cells. The memory cells within a two-dimensional array form a single layer of memory cells and may be selected via control lines in the X and Y directions. Non-volatile memory devices may also include monolithic three-dimensional memory arrays in which multiple layers of memory cells are formed above a single substrate without any intervening substrates.
Charge pumps use a switching process to provide a DC output voltage larger or lower than its DC input voltage. Charge pumps are used in many contexts. For example, they are used as peripheral circuits on non-volatile memories to generate many of the needed operating voltages, such as programming or erase voltages, from a lower power supply voltage. A number of charge pump designs, such as conventional Dickson-type pumps, are known in the art. But given the common reliance upon charge pumps, there is an ongoing need for improvements in pump design, particularly with respect to trying to save on current consumption.